the Unkown Traveler
by lovesaver
Summary: In this utter blackness between the zones called nothingness has something. I can hear it today so loudly in my boredom the whispers are restlessly. OCs for derpysnow! ONESHOT!


_One shot giveaway award for Derpysnow! Also my first time writing an OFF story! The OCs in the story belongs to Derpysnow! Sorry it's late! _

_This is before the batter comes! Please don't flame! I don't own OFF BY ANY MEANS!_

**The Unknown Traveler**

In this utter blackness between the zones called nothingness has something. I can hear it today so loudly in my boredom the whispers are restlessly. I wonder if David is on his back yet, I managed not to tease our brothers in zone three with false promises of sugar. He went to go Dedan, that man can be so violent with Elsen. I believe he is the one that left the scar on his left cheek….but Oliver once told me that he was kind to him when he was produced. That was a long time ago so if Dedan hurt David I would destroy zone one myself to protect him.

..**Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

….**Whisper Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

…. **Whisper Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

The Whispers are loud today, so very loud. …I'm so bored.

..**Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

….**Whisper Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

…. **Whisper Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

"Sacch, get off the floor it's dirty even if it's just nothingness there is always something there." He's back and safe from zone one and sparkly clean too! David is just a normal Elsen expects for the fact that he is more observant then the rest, hence why he can tell if I'm getting too close to burning out. Like once I was trying to trick a bunch of specters into attacking each other but that backfired and they chased me into a corner in the mines. David helped me shake them of our tail, afterwards he made sure I was clean and spotless. "You didn't cause any trouble today did you?"

"No but the whispers are loud today." A pat on the head is what I get I get for staying out of sight. Of course I have been down just a tad bit so David can reach me.

"We have to be careful from what I was told the purifier is coming he shows no mercy, and he is here to purge the world of everything. Oliver should be here soon and then I will know for sure thing as he is the oldest. Dedan asked me to tell you thank you for not fucking up things and his zone. " It's not unusual that I would go around pulling pranks or pushing Elsans into the water even sometimes there ruining their meat or even turning off lights in the mines whatever I could do to slow down production. At first I thought it would make them relax and slow down working but it turned out most of them went burnt, unlike Oliver they couldn't return.

" Who is this purifier? What's wrong with our world we work hard make it what it is I think that is pure enough" I know as of late a lot of Elsans are that doesn't mean…This world is not pure?"

"Jeff and I have been waiting this purifier ever since the guardian of zone two disappeared. It is for told that this world will surely disappear and leaving nothing." This is Oliver and his sweater Jeff. At one point he was a normal Elsen but the black markings running all over his body is the proof that he has suffered from being a brunt. I don't know how he returned to a state of normalcy but that just his mind we're talking about. He eats other Elsens but not David and me because we're friends. Sometimes Oliver is a strange and does random things that he said that Jeff, his sweater, told him to do. "Not even we know where to hide from this so called purifier."

"Don't worry Oliver. Me and Sacch will be fine if we stay low, right? We'll hide in the nothingness in between zones, is that okay with Sacch?" David's sounds strain.

"Yea, that's fine by me but I'll be bored." As long as the whispers are loud I'll be fine.

..**Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

….**Whisper Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

…. **Whisper Whispers whispers whispers whispers**

"Oliver, Dedan wants to talk to about all his missing workers." He is messing with the patches on his lab coat. At this rate David will have to sew more than a hoodie and patches on to it.

"You are the oldest out of the three of us, Oliver. Will we-"Inhale of breath "be safe from the purifier?" What if he comes after us? "It's **scary** to think about it. It's **STRESSFUL** to think that we are in danger.

..**Whispers whispers whispers whispers INHALES**

….**Whisper Whispers EXHALES whispers whispers whispers**

…. **Whisper INHALES Whispers whispers EXHALES whispers whispers INHALES**

**INHALES EXHALES INHALES EXHALES INHALES EXHALES**

"Sacch take it easy. We'll be fine I promise. Let's go zone 2 and read a few books." It's good that David has a calming smile "Sorry Oliver we have to leave now before Sacch goes burnt." Before we left I heard a whisper clearly say:

"**PURIFITION IN PROGESS"**


End file.
